


Breathe

by SylvieJ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieJ/pseuds/SylvieJ
Summary: He can finally breathe.





	Breathe

It’s been a few years since the last time Bruce could breathe. For the first time in a while he can finally relax and not have to think about the need to run and hide. Now that he thinks about it, it all happened because of her didn’t it? 

He remembers the first time meeting her. He remembers how he chased after a young girl who he believed needed his help to cure her ailing father. Next he remembers how she stepped out of the shadows, with a shawl wrapped around her and a face so beautiful he couldn’t fathom why someone like her was there.

He remembers how they fought side by side in the the Battle of New York. He remembers her smiling face as she comforted him after a Hulk-out. But most of all he remembers how she coaxed him with her pleading eyes to come back to her after the Ultron fiasco.

Bruce really did want to run away, he wanted to turn his back and never go back. The entire superhero gig made him feel out of place. He stayed for his friends, for her but he had his limits. And for a few short moments he knew his plan was a success, he can run away and never look back. After all didn’t the girl who he thought would run away with him just pushed him off a cliff, disregarding his feelings? It was the push he needed to continue with his escape.

But then she called. Asking him stay, his mind told him to leave, cut off the communication. His heart told him to stay. And for once he listened to his heart, so he stayed. He let himself succumb to her lullaby and hoping that this was the right decision.

And it was. It was hard getting comfortable with her after she pushed him. But she was patient, and he loved her too much to let her go. A few years later, here they were. 

If you told him a few years ago he would have a house in the Virginia while working as a doctor in one of the city’s highly acclaimed hospitals while working part-time as a professor in Culver University, he never would have believed you. He never would have thought that he’d have a life again after the entire Abomination fiasco, he never would have thought he’d fall in love with Natasha Romanoff, never would've thought he could build a life with her and be happy.

Bruce closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of her warm body. As they lie in bed, he couldn’t help but think how he finally found his place after so long. He knew that he made the right decision to stay and be with her. With her, he didn’t need to keep running. He can finally breathe.


End file.
